Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of NBC's Manifest. It was written by Jeff Rake and directed by David Frankel. It premiered on September 24, 2018. Synopsis Returning to New York from a family vacation in Jamaica, the Stone family is separated when adult siblings Michaela and Ben, along with Ben's gravely ill son Cal, are bumped to a later flight, while Ben's wife, daughter and parents fly ahead. When that later flight lands, the passengers are bewildered to discover that five and a half years have gone by. They attempt to reconnect with the loved ones who mourned their passing and moved on long ago, and try to make sense of a mystifying phenomenon steering them to act in ways they don't understand."Listings - MANIFEST on NBC". The Futon Critic (September 11, 2018). Plot Montego Air Flight 828, from Jamaica to New York City, experiences a period of severe turbulence. When the plane lands, the passengers and crew learn that five years have passed while they were in the air. Initially everyone believes that they must have landed somewhere, however they realize that no one aged a day. Michaela and her brother Ben Stone learn that their mother passed away during those five years, and that Michaela's boyfriend Jared married her best friend. Later on, Michaela begins hearing a voice that helps her to save a young boy from being run over by a bus and releases two dogs, however later she realized that the voice wanted her to rescue two girls who were abducted. Saanvi, a medical researcher, learns that her research was no longer just theoretical and that the treatment she developed was saving hundreds of lives including the life of Ben's son. Shortly after Michaela started listening to the voices she realizes that her brother Ben was hearing them as well. In the end, she learns that all the passengers (including the crew) were having the same experience than her and when they arrive at the airport the plane exploded. Cast 'Starring' *Melissa Roxburgh as Michaela Stone *Josh Dallas as Ben Stone *Athena Karkanis as Grace Stone *J.R. Ramirez as Jared Vasquez *Luna Blaise as Olive Stone *Jack Messina as Cal Stone *Parveen Kaur as Saanvi Bahl 'Guest Starring' *Joel de la Fuente as Dr. Brian Cardoso *Frank Deal as Capt. Bill Daly *Curtiss Cook as Radd Campbell *Rich Topol as Harvey Stein *Julienne Hanzelka Kim as Kelly Taylor 'Co-Starring' *Daryl Edwards as NSA Director Vance *Jim True-Frost as Rector Dave Hynes *Alfredo Narciso as Captain Riojas *Mugga as Flight Attendant Bethany Collins *Malachy Cleary as Grandpa Steve Stone *Geraldine Leer as Grandma Karen Stone *Jenna Kurmemaj as Young Olive *Leajato Robinson as Co-Pilot Danny Clarke *Erika Rolfsrud as Lead Investigator *Kapil Bawa as Saanvi's Dad *Jonée B. Shady as Saanvi's Mom *John Wojda as Garrison *Mark Kenneth Smaltz as Sgt. Robinson *Omar Torres II as Uniform Cop Diaz *Thursday Farrar as Dr. Williams *Allyson Kaye Daniel as Airline Gate Agent *Giuseppe Ardizzone as Bus Driver *Onata Aprile as Hallie Pyler *Lacey DeLaFuente as Samantha Pyler *Josh Philip Weinstein as Dr. Miller *Whitney Andrews as Med Student *Jacque Reid as Local News Anchor *Dylan W. Holmes as Toddler *BoTao Yu as Soccer Coach 'Uncredited ' *Unknown as GeorgiaFile:101BethanyCalled.png Trivia *This episode is the NBC's highest premiere in two years. *Daryl Edwards and Alfredo Narciso are credited as "Co-Starring" for this episode only, being credited as "Guest Starring" starting with "Reentry". References